tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Astral Calendar
The Astral Calendar is a method of marking the passage of time over the years on the planet Tolas. It has since been replaced by the Common Calendar in certain areas but remains the primary method of dating for various groups across the world. It is an observation-based calendar, meaning that it is very accurate but calculating when a particular date will occur can be quite difficult. Origins The calendar is divided up into twelve periods when certain signs are said to be most prominent and visible in the night sky. This system, sometimes called the Fool's Journey, is centred around a small group of stars known as The Fool, that pass in front of other stars. The list of astrological signs are as follows: Major Arcana # The Magician – Action, the power to manifest # The High Priestess – Inaction, going within, the subconscious # The Empress – Abundance, nurturing, fertility, life in bloom! # The Emperor – Structure, stability, rules and power # The Hierophant – Institutions, tradition, society and its rules # The Lovers – Sexuality, passion, choice, uniting # The Chariot – Movement, progress, integration # Strength – Courage, subtle power, integration of animal self # The Hermit – Meditation, solitude, consciousness # Wheel of Fortune – Cycles, change, ups and downs # Justice – Fairness, equality, balance # The Hanged Man – Surrender, new perspective, enlightenment # Death – The end of something, change, the impermeability of all things # Temperance – Balance, moderation, being sensible # The Devil – Destructive patterns, addiction, giving away your power # The Tower – Collapse of stable structures, release, sudden insight # The Star – Hope, calm, a good omen! # The Moon – Mystery, the subconscious, dreams # The Sun – Success, happiness, all will be well # Judgment – Rebirth, a new phase, inner calling # The World – Completion, wholeness, attainment, celebration of life # 'The Fool '- New beginnings, optimism, trust in life Minor Arcana Additionally, there are a series of four other star groupings known as suits. They are each comprised of 14 stars, which each star being given a name and associated meaning. The four suits are as follows: Suit of Swords King – Serious, controlling, rational and mind/intellect-focused Queen – Intelligent, writer, communicative yet cold – cuts through B.S. Knight – Fierce, determined, aggressively pursues goals Page – mentally unstable or intellectually immature, acts without thinking Ace of Swords – A fresh start, a sudden opportunity or idea, clarity 2 – Indecision 3– heartbreak, betrayal 4 – meditation, rest, retreat 5 – mind games, hostility 6 – leaving, accepting help, going somewhere better 7 – secret plans, abandoning ship 8 – feeling powerless and stuck 9 – Overactive mind, anxiety 10 – feeling defeated, self sabotage Suit of Cups King – Repression of deep feelings, possible alcoholism Queen – Emotionally nurturing, intuitive, sensitive Knight – Romantic, adventurous, following one’s heart Page – Creative, inspired, learning artistic skill Ace of Cups – emotional fulfillment, joy 2 – partnership, mutual attraction, compatibility 3 – celebration, fun with friends, laughter 4 – boredom, dissatisfaction with what is being offered 5 – dwelling on the negative, self pity 6 – sentimentality, kindness, help 7 – so many choices! Indecision, getting lost in fantasy 8 – abandoning something in search of something better 9 – indulgence, self-satisfaction 10 – emotional bliss, happiness, attainment Suit of Wands King – Career focused, mature, passionate Queen – Confidant, focused, has zest for life Knight – An adventurous risk taker who follows his passions Page – newly inspired, excited about life and work Ace of Wands – New beginnings, creative spark, fertile ideas 2 – Contemplation, assessing ones life direction 3 – Reaping the rewards of your efforts 4 – Celebration, safety, the home 5 – Competition, minor struggles or disagreements 6 – Success, accolades and achievement 7 – Feeling defensive and on guard 8 – Speed, things manifesting quickly 9 – Pessimism, gearing up for the worst 10 – Feeling oppressed, exhaustion, too many responsibilities Suit of Pentacles King – Enjoys the good life (food, drink and leisure), financially secure Queen – Healthy in body and finances, grounded and calm Knight – Cautious, sensible and slow to progress Page – Student, commitment to learning Ace of Pentacles – Financial reward, clarity of life purpose, goals 2 – Balance, multitasking 3 – Meaningful work, enjoying one’s work, suitable career 4 – Hoarding, feeling poor, holding self back out of fear 5 – Minor money troubles, health problems, feeling like an outsider 6 – Charity, accepting and giving help 7 – Patience, waiting for your plans to bear fruit 8 – Hard work, focused efforts, laying the groundwork 9 – Luxury, rest, financial and material comforts 10 – Financial success, strong business relationships Usage The Major and Minor Arcana that have been identified in the night sky are said to represent different emotions or have been assigned specific characteristics. People said to be born when one or more of these signs were prominent are believed to have been marked by the stars and will have certain traits or be more likely to follow a set path. Calendar As a calendar, the use of Major and Minor Arcana is seen as too complicated by most people, the calculation of the date through careful measurement of angles and the placement of stars relative to one another was deemed too impractical for anyone outside of magical academia. Epochs When the Astral Calendar first became popular, particularly in Farthrone, it was mainly used by learned folk to calculate the length of their lord's reign, using the accurate measurements to connect their lineage back to some hero of myth. As such, there was seldom an agreed upon beginning of when to begin counting forward from, with each kingdom referring to a year when either the current ruler or a previous one held power. It was not until Shardfall that a single epoch was used to count forward from, with events being dated either Before Shardfall (BS) or After Shardfall (BS). To this day it is the event that is still referenced to measure time. Years Months Days Occult Divination Playing Cards Category:Calenders Category:In-World Concepts